<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Shut Up" by MamaCesa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789136">"Shut Up"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa'>MamaCesa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil has a hangover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Shut Up"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shut up.” Virgil groaned as Remus walked in. </p><p>Remus cocked up an eyebrow as he reached into the fridge for some milk. “I didn’t say anything.” </p><p>Virgil banged his head against the table he was sitting at. “Don’t care. Shut up.”</p><p>Remus laughed, “Awe, Virge, it’s not that bad! Last night was fun!” </p><p>“Can you please whisper if you won’t shut up?” Virgil moaned. His head was pounding. It didn’t help that he had been drinking more than he should have the night before, but he had <em>also</em> not been able to sleep because of his boyfriend’s constant drunken ramblings. </p><p>Remus sat across from him with a mug of dry cereal and a glass of milk. Virgil scrunched his nose in light disgust. Even <em>looking</em> at food made him want to vomit. He felt his hair being pet, and despite how annoyed he was with Remus,  he was inwardly grateful for the comfort. He sighed in content with the head pats.  </p><p>“You know the best cure for a hangover?” Remus asked.</p><p>“What?” Virgil knew the answer wasn’t going to be pleasant, but playing along with his lover’s eccentricities at times had its benefits. </p><p>“A nice, big, <em>juicy</em>, greasy hamburger!” Remus cackled loudly.</p><p>Virgil pulled his head up to glare at his boyfriend. “I will fight you.”</p><p>“You love me too much, Virge.” Remus smirked. </p><p>Virgil let out a dry laugh. “Bet.” </p><p>“Make me.” </p><p>Virgil stood up as quick as he could and tackled Remus out of his chair. He was partially successful because Remus had gone along with it. Virgil leaned his forehead on Remus’ shoulder, dizzy from the sudden movement.</p><p>“Feeling okay?” Remus asked, a softer tone in his voice. He never wanted to go too far, not with Virgil at least. </p><p>“Shut up,” Virgil laughed before planting a kiss on his lover’s lips. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>